1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator element, a gyro sensor using the vibrator element, and an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and the like in which the vibrator element is incorporated.
2. Related Art
For example, as described in JP-A-2012-98091, a vibrator element which is used in a gyro sensor is generally known. If angular velocity movement is applied to a vibrating arm for driving, a vibration direction of the vibrating arm for driving changes due to the action of a Coriolis force. A force component is newly generated in a specific direction in response to the Coriolis force. The force component causes the movement of a vibrating arm for detection. In this way, an output signal according to the force component is output from the vibrating arm for detection. The vibrator element has a first vibration mode and a second vibration mode. In the first vibration mode, the vibrating arms for driving perform flexural vibration in opposite directions next to each other in an out-of-plane direction according to the Coriolis force, and the vibrating arms for detection perform flexural vibration in opposite directions next to each other in an opposite phase to the vibrating arms for driving. In the second vibration mode, the vibrating arms for driving perform flexural vibration in opposite directions next to each other in an out-of-plane direction according to the Coriolis force, and the vibrating arms for detection perform flexural vibration in opposite directions next to each other in the same phase as the vibrating arms for driving.
In JP-A-2012-98091, in improvement in detection sensitivity, a resonance frequency of the first vibration mode and a resonance frequency of the second vibration mode are adjusted. Therefore, in improvement in detection sensitivity, high working accuracy or assembling accuracy is required. For this reason, there is a problem in that if working accuracy or assembling accuracy deteriorates, the detection sensitivity of the vibrator element is reduced.